coboardfandomcom-20200214-history
The Transporter
The Transporter Here's a build by Carnivore on the COBoards it's a solid Two Weapon Fighting build with an focus on passive damage bonus. Also got the nifty ability to teleport quite often making him a dangerous threat to everyone on the battle field. He might suffer a bit from MAD but nothing that a Belt of Magnificiance can't fix ! Stats Stats are very important to this character. Your key stats will be : Dex : You will get your Dex to Attack and 2xDex to damage. Double that with your Light Armor and Two Weapon Fighting, you are going to need a lot of this ! Int : You get your Int to damage and get a lot of skill points from that, you need a good score here Con : As a melee character, you need at least a decent score Str : As always a good score can't hurt but you get much less benefit than a regular fighter Wis : You do get Wis to AC but nothing to justify spending a lot of ressources here. Still usefull for Will saves Cha : Nice for flavor but overall not needed at all. * For a 32 point buy system: Str 14, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 10 * For a 28 point buy system: Str 14, Dex 14, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 8, Cha 8 All your Level points should go to Dex Progression Lvl Class CL BAB HD Feat Special 1 Ranger 1 8 Combat Reflexes Elven Substitution Level, Trapfinding Variant 2 Ranger 2 8 Two Weapon Fighting Style 3 Monk 2 8 Exotic Weapon P (Lightblade)Dodge (Cobra Strike Monk Variant) 4 Monk 3 8 Mobility 5 Swashbuckler 4 10 Weapon Finesse 6 Swashbuckler 5 10 Combat Expertise 7 Swashbuckler 6 10 Insightful Strike 8 Swordsage 6 8 9 Swordsage 7 8 Mounted Combat 10 Crusader 8 10 11 Crusader 9 10 12 CoCL 9 10 Shadow Blade Spring Attack 13 CoCL 10 10 Elegant Strike 14 Jaunter 10 8 15 Jaunter 11 8 Weapon Focus (Lightblade) 16 Jaunter 12 8 17 Jaunter 13 8 18 Exotic Weapon M 14 10 Robilar's Gambit Weapon Stunt (Twin Exotic Weapon Fighting) 19 Shadow Dancer 14 6 20 Shadow Dancer 16 6 Skills This character will have a lot of skill points as well as Trapfinding, if you choose to go Human, Able Learner is a solid choice. Important Maneuvers/Spells/Powers Swordsage ... 11th lvl Initiator...6th lvl manuvers Crusader ...... 11th lvl initiator ... 6th lvl manuvers Also he has Access to a few Shadow Hand manuvers and other Manuvers(Devoted Spirit,White Raven,etc...)... but Shadow Hand also have some Quick Teleport abilities, and great combat manuvers and Stances. Key Magic Items 12000gp(+/-)2 swords = 1) +1(+5 GMW) Keen Vampiric Speed with Vanishing Kaorti Resin Elven Lightblade 1d6(15-20/x4) 2)+1(+5 GMW) Keen Vampiric Eager Transmuting with Vanishing Kaorti Resin Elven Lightblade 1d6(15-20/x4) 200000gp +6 belt of magnificense 238770gp 9 points Inherent Bonuses(Wishes cast by 17th lvl Wiz) 10000gp Ring of Avoidance 3/day +20 Deflection AC 1 round 6000gp Ring of Anticipation 43200gp 2x Tooth of Dahlver Nar(Leraje.... cast greater magic weapon @20th Caster level... to give Each Sword +5 Enhancement, that lasts 20 hours) 8000gp Gloves of the Balanced Hand .... give Imp 2 Weapon Fighting 12000gp Boots of Speed Alternatives Try these: Remove : Shadow Dancer and Exotic Weapon Master ADD Fighter 2 and Master of the Nine 1 Add: Sun School and Adaptive Style... gain more versatility in Combat... less versatility out of combat What does the build get you ? Dex to Attack 2x Dex to Damage(CoC 2, and Shadow Blade feat... using Lightblade(Shortsword) Str to Damage Int to Damage Wis to AC Dex to AC BAB +16 Attack bonus = 16 (BAB)+ 11 (DEX) +5 (Enhancement) +1 (Haste) -1 TWF (Twin Exotic)= +32 Full Attack with TWF/ITWF and Speed Weapon = Main Hand : +32/+32/+27/+22/+17 Off Hand +32/+27 and 11 AoO @+32 Robilars Gambit basically he gets 14 Attacks @ +32 and +27/+27/+22/+17 ... all doing Average +47 Damage each Hit .... if all hit he does 846 Damage/round..not too bad for a 2 Weapon Finesse fighter who doesnt need Power Attack, and he heals 18d6 per round if all hit ..... this doesnt even take into consideration Martial Manuvers from Swordsage or Crusader +35 to Damage without counting Weapon Enhancements or anything other than Attributes, total Weapon Damage= +35+ 5 enhancement +1d6 Vampiric +1d6 Weapon= Average +47 Damage each Hit Discussion If there isn't one already, create a thread for discussion of the build and link to it here.